half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chell
Military androids Hey I was wondering if it be ok to add this little factoid, When Chell makes it to the first chamber with turrets GLaDOS says "Due to mandatory scheduled maintenance the appropriate chamber for this testing sequence is currently unavailable. It has been replaced by a live fire course designed for military androids, the enrichment center apologizes for the inconvenience and wishes you the best of luck." Then later after completing the test chamber she congratulates you with "Well done, Android. The enrichment center once again reminds you that android hell is a real place that you will be sent to at the first sign of defiance." It seems to me that a lot of people don't catch this. Though I know GlaDOS is not a reliable source of information I think this is a very interesting bit of dialog that fits in well with some other things she says as well as Chell's certain unique abilities. It would make sense that if Chell was an android that GlaDOS might actually indeed have an electronic copy of her mind on back up files so that she may download it into a blank android, thus all the previous test subjects could actually be incarnations of Chell as previously stated in this article as well as the idea of GLaDOS bringing Chell back every time she dies. Not only that but if Chell was a "Military Android" it would also explain her unnatural healing ability as her amazing logical thought processes and ability to think in three dimensions despite having no former experience. I think if you consider the facts it is quite possible that Chell might be some type of android, yet most articles do not mention this possibility.71.102.47.47 07:30, 12 January 2008 (UTC)Cryha As with the discussion on the GLaDOS page, this is all conjecture and thus cannot really be included without turning every Portal article into forum topics. There's too much speculation on these pages as it is. Coming Second 14:08, 12 January 2008 (UTC) i glatos was telling the truth.all of the things it said were related to questons on the web site(Ya,i figered it out.) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ox0ShAbo9ZQ&feature=related At 3:50, GLaDOS mentions Chell's mind being backed up. However, if she was completely mechanical, how could the neurotoxins effect her?--1upD 20:22, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm sure that was just another one of the countless desperate attempts to convince Chell not to kill her. "I have a copy of your brain, if you don't kill me you can exist forever". GLaDOS can't be trusted to have told the truth ever, she's very manipulating (although not very skilled at it :P) ::Judging from your comment, i'd say you don't realize that GLaDOS manipulated you into destroying her "disk operating system" part. --FireMan 23:52, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :I see it as the first line is a notice you were sent to the wrong room, the second is a prerecorded responce to the androids the would normally use the chamber. The backup could be for a human brain (if true at all) who knows how advanced GLaDOS is?--Sandwichman2449 22:35, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Model What program do you use to view the Chell model or any model in Portal? HiQu[[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 20:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :LOL!! And don't forget all these images as well! Never heard of the Source SDK?... Most Source model screenshots here were taken with the model viewer in the SDK. Bust screenshots with black backgrounds are from the face poser. Both are in the SDK. ;-) Klow 13:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::*I've tried using the Model Viewer in SDK but it only seems to let me view Half-Life 2 models. That's why I asked for help. HiQu[[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 13:37, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::So could you help me? How can I view portal models with the Model viewer? HiQu[[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 13:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::You have to change the profile below. Choose "The Orange Box", then "Portal". Klow 15:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Name Can we add a citation to how we know her name is Chell? I never noticed that in the game and I replayed it multiple times. 00:58, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : Read credits @ end of game. SiPlus 07:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC) that other image of "chell" There was an image of a test subject with a green-ish outfit in the gameinformer article in portal 2, they also stated that they were trying other test subjects to start with Portal 2. Now someone put this image up here and says it's Chell! That ain't chell dude, the other image there with the blue-white outfit is chell, but this one ain't it. Just saying, i don't want to delete it or moify it right away, but that's a different test subject. Freekkiller7 15:32, March 26, 2010 (UTC) News flash: it's Chell. Gameinformer and Valve even said it themselves, read the article properly. - Halo-343 Chell photo Hey guys, I mailed Valve a while ago for reference shots of Alesia Glidewell. They sent me one and I uploaded it to this wiki :) :Please sign your comments, and respect our image policy. I blocked you for disrespecting the image policy (and uploading the image a second time with complete disregard of its previous deletion), but I unblocked you to ask you how come Valve just gave you a reference image. What exactly did you ask, what did they answered, and what's exactly the story behind that pic? You don't just throw a pic without telling what's behind it exactly. Thanks! Klow 11:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) February 2010 cover? I don't think so Under the picture of the cover af Carnad magazine, it says that the picture is from the february 2010 version, which would be highly unlikely since Portal 2 wasn't officially announced until 5th of march 2010. I can't change this, since I don't know when the magazine is from, but whoever added it should change it to the correct. --Fijure 12:27, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for noticing this. I made a mistake. This is February 2011 issue, as wrote on the cover. Cover came from here. I posted it on image information page. >SiPlus -talk _ 15:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Daughter of Cave and Caroline? The game hints heavily to the fact that Cave and Caroline were in some way involved with each other. The game also makes it very clear that Chell was the daughter of a Aperture scientist. Proof: Perhaps, Cave and Caroline were actually Chell's parents and brought her into work on bring your daughter to work day. Her potato experiment is the chief cause of all the growth in the Enrichment Center. For some reason she became a test subject. Some of the arguments against this are GLaDoS stating that she is adopted. Oppositely, she also says something about Chell's mother also being a test subject and that she must be her pride and joy. Either way, the fact that her project appears in the center is extremely intriguing. (All credit ->http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=1850149) --SodaSmurf 02:06, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Chell being adopted and Chell being a "daughter" of an employee are not contradictory. But Chell being the daughter of Cave and Caroline doesn't add up because she is not white.-- 04:36, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::True, I just find it interesting that Chell was previously involved with Aperture. Perhaps she was brought in by a parent in response to "Bring your daughter to work day is a perfect opportunity to get your daughter tested!" Either way she has a history with the place. --SodaSmurf 04:47, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :The ending where GLaDOS is overwhelmed with a flood of emotion from Caroline when she sees chell waking up, and her response of "oh good your awake" seemed way more than just caring for a fellow human being, seemed almost parental in magnitude. Also in the ending song there is the line "She was alot like you" which also hints at chell being Caroline's descendant. I dont think we should rely on the photos and model of Chell from portal 1 as "evidence" she is not Caucasian. I dont think the valve writers would have been thinking about chells parents back then. She definatly looks more Caucasian in Portal 2 15:03, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Given that GLaDOS (POTaTOS at the time) mentions her being "actually" adopted her nationality wouldn't really matter if she were Caroline's adopted daughter. --Frankcast11 22:40, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::GLaDOS only knows what was in her file, which had all her details redacted. Can people please stop getting hung up on GLaDOS saying she was adopted?? its nothing more than a demotivational tool used by GLaDOS during testing. Should we also assume she had no friends, and is fat? If people really want a plausible explanation for her being "adopted" then try this: Soon after the birth of Chell Cave johnson died of kidney failure, as per his wishes caroline was then forced into having her brain downloaded into the supercomputer and was murdered / killed as part of the process. Leaving the child (chell) without parents, she was then adopted by the Apature Science corp, since glados was in charge and at that point caroline probably had more influence. 10:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Chell IS chell Johnson. Take a look at the picture of cave and caroline. In the background is a young girl in an orange jumpshit with cheekbones that match chell's perfectly. 04:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC) The sentry gun opera put on by glados at the end is also singing "oh my daughter" in Italien. Discordance 14:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) * Well, even if she was adopted, you can see where Chell got her stubbornness from, Cave was a stubborn SOB. Shadowsaber623 15:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I think given the 3 separate hints found so far that this is a clear and deliberate hint from valve. Whether they are misleading us and Chell is the daughter of someone else important in the company (so important she was in a portrait of cave?) or she is their daughter/adopted daughter who knows but Valve are clearly telling us something. I think its enough to justify adding a section to the article detailing the clues. Discordance 22:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I looked up the lyrics of the song the turrets sing at the end of Portal 2 and here they are, in English: Dear, beautiful, my dear, beautiful girl, oh Chell, that's too bad, that's too bad, well, My dear, farewell. My girl, dear, why don't you stay away yes, away from science? Dear, dear, my girl, my beautiful, my dear, my dear, my girl, my dear, my dear… (from http://j.mp/fYukpg ) GrandTheftFreak Chell's family? I'm watching a walkthrough of Portal 2 (don't own the game and probably won't for a long while) and at the end of Test Chamber 15 GLaDOS talks about finding 2 people, a man and a woman, on the list of test subjects in cryogenic storage with her last name. Assuming GLaDOS is telling the truth, could they be her parents or possible siblings? You can see that part here. -Shorty1982 13:39, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Not to spoil it for you, but this plot point continues here Chell's picture Can't we put up her much nicer picture from the new game as her profile picture? It doesn't do her justice. It's not like Gordon's picture is from HL 08:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yes, he's right. Let's put the Portal 2 Chell's picture, the Portal 1 Chell is ugly and old, but the Portal 2 Chell is a young beautiful lady. Contradicting information In the trivia for Chell's page, it is mentioned that Chell will grow some relationships with Half-Life characters in the near future. However, right at the beginning of Portal 2 information regarding Chell, someone had jumped to the conclusion that Chell had been out for hundreds of years. Aperture Science goes awry in ~'97 (conflicting information with Half-Life's original date stands as it could have happened between '97 and 2000). The Combine come soon after. If Chell is meant to take more of a role in the Half-Life universe, then the Portal 2 information should see some slight correction. On a side note, assuming that the announcer is referring to the nines (which it also stutters) as years, months, weeks, days, hours, etc. is unprofessional and flat-out wrong. No direct measure of time is given. 03:07, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Clarified some information. The overall Half-Life Universe storyline has a more precise measure of when Chell had awakened from stasis. So, could a registered member please fix this? 00:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Chell's Appearance: correction needed As a new user I can't edit the page to make a correction. The article states that she wears hand wraps on both hands when in fact only her right hand is seen with the wrap. This can be verified by watching the scene where she must hold on to Wheatley after being pulled through the portal on the moon. Stormshadow07 13:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Chell wasn't stuck in Aperture This page incorrectly states that Chell has been trapped in Aperture since she was a kid. However the Portal 2 Lab Rat comic CLEARLY shows Glados DID NOT TAKE OVER on Bring you Daughter to work day but instead on Bring your Cat to Work Day. Wheatly's Dialog only states something happened on BYDTWD but not what. If one looks at the BYDTWD room one will notice the banner is printed on old early to mid 90's printer paper that has those thing you tear off the sides with holes in them and theres a old 90's scanner/printer in the room FAR BELOW the normal tech in all other part of Aperture. With the information from valve that Aperture seals off its old areas and the knowledge that Glados took over on Bring you cat to work day its safe to assume that Chell was in Aperture as a kid, Something happened that required that part of the lab to be shut down and that Chell came back later on Bring you Cat to work day when glados took over.SajuukKhar 05:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC)